poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight Giovanni
They saw Pikachu blocked Shadow's attack Giovanni: Now! Finish him off! Ash: No! Pikachu! Shoutmon: Shadow! No! USApyon: Shadow! This Statue is belong to you! Gumdramon toss it to him and it rained sparkled to him, and then Shadow stop Shadow: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Jibanyan, Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon. All: Shadow! Giovanni: Why did that... (Growl) Prisoner! What happen to our deal? I told you that can be freed for this place! You gotta worked with me Shadow: You haven heard what I said. I'm not gonna do it. Cause I'm not letting it happen. Broly Looks Angry Giovanni: That does it! Giovanni: That does it! This game is over. I've played by the rules so far. Alright I'll tell you! I want Pikachu and make Ash lose, but it was still a fair fight. Come on, is that really so wrong? Shoutmon: Oh really? A fair fight? Giovanni: Alright! Alright! You can laugh all you can! Because the laughing is about to stop. You want to know why? Because now we're gonna play by the rules. He open a portal, and a robotic arm just grab Misty Ash: Misty! Misty: Ash! Giovanni: Haven't you listen to me? If you don't compete, you lose your friend. He send her away Ash: No! Misty! I'm coming! He went off with Pikachu Giovanni: Looks like he won't play the game. Gumdramon: You have use to deal with! Giovanni: Wow, this is gonna be easy! They are fighting his Pokemon and there's no effect on him Giovanni: (Laugh) Shoutmon: Why didn't we defeat him? USApyon: But why? Shadow: Because it's unstoppable. Whisper: So what can we do to fight it? Then all Pokémon that the Team Rocket are free Ash: I think a true hero should be able to help. Ash and Pikachu are here with Misty Giovanni: Unbelievable. Ash: I owe you one, Ash. I'm not gonna lost my friend even my Pokemon's. And then, I remembered: A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart. And I will never forget that one, again. Damemon: So, no more crazy stunt. Ash: People and Pokemon always do crazy things when we do for each other. They laugh Giovanni: What are you laughing about! How come you have a happy ending! How DARE you! They are fighting his Pokemon and they defeated him Giovanni: It's not over! Then Jenny Arrested him and take him away Hours later USApyon: What are you gonna do now, Shadow? Shadow: I lived my life defending others. But now... there's no one left to protect. Maybe... it's time I shaped my own adventure. Shoutmon: Yep... you deserve it, Shadow- after everything you've been through. Shadow: I think I should thank you. Gumdramon: No Problem. Shadow: Alright. They look down Gumdramon: I meant, sure you could thanks us a little... Shadow: You should say what you mean. I guess I can spare a few words.... Thanks for meddling. They look shock Shoutmon: Wait, what does that mean? He left Hours later At night Ash: Thanks everyone, for everything. USApyon Excuse us for meddling... Misty Aw... sounds like somebody's Ear's has been pulled up. I'm just joking. Thank you, you guys. Ash: So where are you heading? Gumdramon: Well, you know... you and Misty seem to be getting along just fine without us hanging around. She and Ash look blush Jibanyan: Yep, we better go. Whisper: Okay, before we start meddling. Damemon: Okay. Professor Oak: Are you trying to put me out of my job? If you keep fighting with your Pokemon at the Tournament. And how will I take care of all Pokémon? Ash: Professor Oak, you can't abandon me now! I gotta be at the top in my game in case Team Rocket shows up again. USApyon: Hey, are we true Heroes now? Shoutmon: That's right! Come on, Oak, how about it? Professor Oak: Let me see this... well, you're not wise enough... not quite... Tougher enough... Shoutmon: Alright! We get the point here! Professor Oak: Look, Dragon. it's not my call! Jibanyan: Aw, come on! Professor Oak: If it was, you'd have no problem. I'd make you all Hero's, in a heartburn? Damemon: You sure? Whisper: One more time, please? Professor Oak: Er...if those are your "hero" faces, you still got a lot of work to do. USApyon: Hey! What does that mean? Professor Oak: Stay away! Damemon: Oak! Professor Oak: Just leave this man alone! Ash and his friends saw the Star Ash: Look at that! Pikachu: Pika. They saw a Star who look like Gumdramon and his friends